


Let Me Be Good To You

by theladyscribe



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dallas Stars, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Pittsburgh Penguins, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't want you to suck my dick," Sid says. Tyler can feel his ears burning, but he nods. He knew he was taking a risk, but he thought he'd read between the lines correctly. It wouldn't be the first time he's been wrong.</p><p>Sid touches his chin and Tyler looks up. "I want you to suck Geno's dick. Can you do that for me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Be Good To You

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Shu and Hazel for the beta work and to twitter for the encouragement! Title is from the song by Carla Thomas.

Tyler offers, and Sid says no. 

"I don't want you to suck my dick," Sid says. Tyler can feel his ears burning, but he nods. He knew he was taking a risk, but he thought he'd read between the lines correctly. It wouldn't be the first time he's been wrong.

Sid touches his chin, and Tyler looks up. "I want you to suck Geno's dick. Can you do that for me?"

Tyler thinks about it and licks his lips. "Yeah. I can do that."

Sid smiles. "Good."

*

Tyler doesn't remember how they got from the stadium to the hotel, but they're in Sid's room, and so is Malkin. Malkin looks a little wary, but also a little turned on. Sid has his hands on Malkin, one in his hair, the other curled against his shoulder. Malkin folds into Sid, an intimate motion that makes him look impossibly small. Tyler has to turn away, wishing he could step back outside, uncomfortable with witnessing such a private moment.

"We're good, right?" he hears Sid ask softly, the sound carrying to where Tyler stands on the other side of the room. Malkin murmurs something back in Russian, but it must satisfy Sid, because he says, "Tyler's going to take care of everything, right?"

Tyler turns back to them, blushing but determined. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm gonna—" He steps forward and sinks to his knees in front of Malkin, looking up through his eyelashes at him. "Whatever you want."

Sid puts a hand in Tyler's hair and says, "Just the way you like to do it is fine."

Tyler ducks his head. "Okay. Okay, um, d'you want to sit down?" he asks Malkin's thigh.

"You want I take off my pants first?" Malkin rumbles, laughing a little.

Tyler tries to run a hand through his hair, embarrassed, but he knocks knuckles with Sid, who tugs a little. "Yeah," Tyler says, "that'd be a good start."

Malkin unzips and drops his pants, kicking them off before he settles on the bed, boxer briefs still on. He's not totally hard, but Tyler can work with this. He scoots forward, pressing his hands against Malkin's legs, spreading them wide enough that he can fit between them. "Let me know if there's anything you don't like."

"Geno likes everything," Sid says from behind him. "He'll be good for you. Won't you, G?"

"Best," Malkin agrees, though Tyler isn't sure if it's confirmation or assurance that he'll like whatever Tyler does. He doesn't quite know what to make of Malkin. Tyler agreed to this because he wants to please his captain; he doesn't know whether it's that or something else entirely for Malkin.

"Ok, but—"

"Tyler," Sid says, tightening his fingers in Tyler's hair again. "It's fine."

Tyler nods and presses forward between Malkin's knees, running his hands up Malkin's thighs. Tyler moves slowly, still feeling things out, still a little uncertain. He brushes his thumbs against the crease of Malkin's groin, which gets a little twitch.

"He's ticklish there," Sid says. "Press harder."

Tyler knows a command when he hears one. He presses harder, and Malkin hums. It makes him bold, so he moves closer and breathes against Malkin's cock, which is starting to tent his briefs. Tyler waits to see if Sid will give him more instruction, but Sid seems content just to watch for the moment, his hand still in Tyler's hair. Tyler sucks on Malkin's cock through the cotton of his briefs, eliciting a deep intake of breath. Tyler does it again, a little harder this time, and gets a moan for his efforts.

"He likes to be teased," Sid says, rubbing a thumb over the shell of Tyler's ear as if to demonstrate.

Tyler moves his hands up and rubs his own thumb across the damp spot where his mouth just was. He can feel the ridges of Malkin's cock through the wet cotton, and he curls his fingers to catch them with his thumbnail. It earns him another moan, and Tyler bends down to mouth at the head of Malkin's cock again.

"What did I tell you, Tyler?" Sid asks, dragging his hand down to scratch along Tyler's nape. "He likes it so much, he's so good for you."

Tyler glances up at Malkin. He has an arm flung across his face, his other hand fisted in the sheets. He looks _debauched_ , and Tyler's just gotten started.

He places a barely-there bite on the head of Malkin's cock and tugs at the waistband of his briefs. Malkin lifts his hips so Tyler can drag the briefs down and help him out of them.

Tyler stares. He knew Malkin was big—he's _legendary_ —but the overall effect is—

"Don't try to take him all at once," Sid says.

That's a challenge if Tyler has ever heard one, and he immediately surges forward, guiding Malkin's cock into his mouth. He chokes, and Sid tries to pull him back. Tyler swats at his hand, pushing him away.

Tyler breathes through his nose and relaxes. He can do this, and more importantly, he _wants_ to. He's vaguely aware that Malkin is panting, and now Sid seems to be encouraging one or both of them. Tyler is caught up in the sensation, the feel of Malkin's cock on his tongue, the smell of his sweat, the sharp tug of Sid's hands.

Tyler pulls back a little, taking a deep breath before bearing down again. He gets sloppy with it, messy and wet and noisy around Malkin's cock.

He's not quite sure what he should do with his hands, but he doesn't want to stop to ask. Tyler settles on digging his fingers into Malkin's hips, which makes him shudder and shift, fucking his cock deeper into Tyler's mouth. Tyler moans around it, happy to take as much as he can.

Tyler wonders what Malkin would do if he slipped a hand down into the crease of his ass and pressed his thumb against his rim. He wonders what might happen if he pulled off Malkin's cock and nosed at Malkin's balls and _licked_ at his rim. He wonders what _Sid_ would do, if he'd murmur encouragement or yank Tyler back by his hair, possessive of his alternate.

He doesn't get a chance to find out.

"I think he's close," Sid whispers in Tyler's ear, breath tickling the delicate skin just below. "You want him to come down your throat? Or on your face?"

Tyler pulls off and licks his own hand so he can keep tugging at Malkin's cock. "C'mon," he says. He brushes a hand against Malkin's balls and that's it. Malkin comes with a gasping whine, on Tyler's face and throat. It's warm, a little sticky, but it feels good, like an accomplishment. Something to be proud of.

"You wanna come, too?" Sid asks after a moment.

"Yeah," Tyler breathes. "Can I?"

"Of course."

Tyler shoves a hand in his pants, not even bothering to properly undo them. It doesn't take him very long. He collapses against the bed and slides his gaze toward Sid. Sid looks bright-eyed, a little glassy maybe, the same way he did when they were in the locker room right after they got their medals. "You want me to—?"

Sid shakes his head, and Tyler tries not to be disappointed. "I'll be fine. Are you good?"

Tyler thinks about it. "Yeah. Yeah, I am."

Sid smiles. "Good. You've been so good, Tyler. Thank you. Let's clean you up. Geno?"

Malkin rises from the bed as if from a trance, making for the bathroom while still naked from the waist down. He returns with a warm washcloth that he uses to wipe Tyler's face and neck. "You're very good," he says, wiping a thumb across Tyler's lower lip. "So good."

"He is," Sid agrees, and Tyler preens a little. It's nice to be liked.

Malkin helps him stand, straightening his clothes.

"We'll see you again in October," Sid says as he walks Tyler to the door. It sounds like a promise.

[end]


End file.
